Miss Q and A
Miss Q and A is derived from the "Question and Answer" segments of beauty pageants. A pageant for women, gays and transwomen. The segment focuses not on the beauty of the candidates but for their wit in answering questions. Rounds Three candidates compete for the crown as Miss Q and A for three rounds. The competition starts as candidates enter the stage one by one. As the candidates walk on the stage, the hosts give a short background about the candidates such as educational background, occupation, etc. The candidates are given the chance to introduce themselves and give comedic proverbs which they "believe" in (this is very common to any gay beauty pageants throughout the Philippines). The first round begins when all three candidates are introduced. In the first round, the candidates must answer trivia questions. The first two candidates to answer one question correctly advances to the next round. If a contestant is correct, the hosts say "Tumpak Ganern!", if the contestant is wrong, the hosts will say "Ligwak Ganern!" In the second round, the remaining two candidates are challenged through their wits. In this round, each candidate is asked with outrageous questions they draw from a bowl of questions (Example: If there are one thousand grams in a kilogram, how many grams are there in an Instagram?). The candidate who gave the "wittiest" answer, according to a panel of judges, will be declared the daily winner and advance to the final round. In the final round, the daily winner will face the reigning Miss Q and A. In this round a single, serious question (sometimes about recent events and social issues) are asked to both contenders. The winner will be declared through the average score of the panel of judges. If the winner is the daily winner, she will be the new reigning Miss Q and A. If the reigning Miss Q and A managed to defend the title, an additional crown is added. The longer the reigning Miss Q and A defend the title, the more crowns are added. If the reigning Miss Q and A managed to defend her title 3 times, she will advance to the semi-finals. If she managed to defend 10 times, she will advance to the grand finals without going through the semi-finals and will be added to the Hall of Fame. If the reigning Miss Q and A advances to the Hall of Fame and the grand finals, the crown is now vacant. When the crown is vacant, four candidates will compete instead of three and the last candidate standing after the three rounds shall be the new Miss Q and A. Cast 'Main hosts' *Vhong Navarro *Vice Ganda *Anne Curtis 'Relieving/Guest Hosts ' *Nadine Lustre *Pia Wurtzbach *Billy Crawford *Bela Padilla *Jhong Hilario 'Co-hosts' *Ryan Bang *Jugs Jugueta *Teddy Corpuz *Hashtags 'Main ''hurados *Karylle *Nicole Cordoves *Nadine Lustre Hurado relievers' *Jhong Hilario *Jugs Jugueta *Teddy Corpuz *Billy Crawford *Tyang Amy FINAL RESULT BY SEASON The following is a list of women/transwomen/gays who have won the' Miss Q & A'. '''Season 1 Result Table ' 2018 SPECIAL AWARDS: Season 2 Result Table (Miss Q and A: InterTALAKtik 2019) 2019 SPECIAL AWARDS: Category:Segments